


Refraction

by weishenbwi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Dysfunctional Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalker, Violence, Work In Progress, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a yandere / stalker. His obsession with Y/N culminates to a violent mess.





	Refraction

**You're used to him observing people** so when you notice his gaze following as you walk past him. well it's only part of his personality. If it increases, it means he’s taken an interest in you. You appreciate that he's not loud or overly boisterous, that he shows his interest with intent. He seems like someone you can sit next to without expectations. Someone that raises the value of a quiet atmosphere and challenges you to break it, or as Baekhyun says, “with eyes of fire and ice.” It's these types of interactions: ones where you’ve sat next to Kyungsoo and it was simply quiet that lead you to notice little details like his heart-shaped lips, his squishy cheeks, how stern his resting face is, and the timbre of his voice. You see something in him, but he _observes_ you.

It starts casually one night. You're both outside to get away from the noise taking place inside and breathe in some fresh air. You will yourself to talk to him, to get him to speak. You need to hear his velvety voice, even if it's a sentence in passing, even if the conversation doesn't carry on.

"Looks like we both needed to get away from the crowd." You chide yourself for not coming up with something better.

A moment of silence passes. Kyungsoo either doesn't hear you or doesn't want to acknowledge you.

"I- I mean... it's nice out." You smile timidly; something he picks up on. He likes that you're nervous around him. He reciprocates your smile with his own. It's nice, you think. A little bashful. Innocuous. You feel like you can let your guard down a bit with him. It’s just a feeling. A welcoming feeling. Even though you two have never had a conversation, you’ve been to Baek’s enough to feel comfortable around this shy, solitary guy.

Kyungsoo feels similar, like you’re all the best traits a person can have. He's observing you, as he has been, and he knows his obsession is starting. It's building up, he thinks. Deliberately, like the wind playing with your dress in slow motion. Or the way sunlight dances on your hair, the refraction embracing your delicate wisps. You look magical. Yes, he can feel it. He knows he’ll drown in you. He yearns for it.

"Have you ever heard of the Shepard-Risset Glissando?" The question is sudden, his voice asking with such depth and urgency. It catches you off guard. It’s random but he's talking to you, starting a conversation with you.

"No, I- what is it?" Under the moonlight his features seem to contrast all other shapes and textures. His round eyes and the way the inner corners of his lids curve down. They match the intensity of his face and the fullness of his heart-shaped lips. The shadows seem to contour the seriousness of his face and for a minute you wonder how long it's been since he started talking.

"... It's an auditory illusion. The tones are... ambiguous and seem to ascend or descend in an endless scale. They've done research between emotional response, a loss of equilibrium, and changes in personality to the stimuli and found that it can induce a disruption where it feels like you’re off-balance, like you're falling. You should try seeing if it has any effect on you. I mean... if you want."

He rubs the back of his head and looks off to the side, voice lowering in certitude. "If I may... do so in a quiet environment, headphones on, eyes closed. Try to feel your perception changing and the effect will seem greater."

You notice he doesn't look at you when he says this. His eyes are locked somewhere far off. The introvert way, you smile to yourself. The is the first conversation you've had with him and you wonder... is this the magnetism people talk about... the kind you feel when you're drawn to someone, where you want to be near them, breathe them in. The wish to -

 _attach myself_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

 _Or be the fly on her wall._  
_Listen to intimate conversations._  
_Watch her sleeping body rest, cozy and safe under blankets._  
_Caress the marble and granite of her skin, the smooth measures and textured lines. Memorize every pore. See through her. Nothing hidden._

"Would you like to hear it now?" His laughter is sweet. His smile is just as sweet. You think about how much you're definitely going to be hooked on anything with even the slightest heart shape in the future. You've never seen anyone with such an endearing smile and the way his eyes crease like they’re smiling too, making his cheeks bunch up. He has to be the squishiest, most adorable person you've ever seen - so of course you say yes. If you can spend even a few more minutes with Kyungsoo, you'd say yes to almost anything.


End file.
